New Powers
As part of the Super Mega Rangers new power set, Gosei has given them the ability to not only transform into Historic Rangers but to actually unlock "new powers" never before seen on Earth. These powers represent teams that have never set foot in contemporary Earth. Whether they are aliens, like the Aquitian Rangers or Trey of Triforia, dimension-hoppers like the RPM Rangers, or from the future like the S.P.D. Rangers or the Time Force Rangers is unclear. However, unlike those Rangers, that their powers have never been utilized where the Morphing Grid is located currently on Earth is certain. Squadron The first new Ranger powers that the Rangers unlocked seemed similar in appearance to the White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, albeit with white details instead of gold or black. They also had a theme strangely similar to the Thunderzords which consisted of legendary animals. They had the ability to channel energy (similar to 'chi' energy) and blast it at the opponent. The Super Mega Rangers, except for Troy, unlocked these in their battle with Cybax's XBorgs. Later, they used it as a team with Orion partnering up with them to become the thematically similar Mighty Morphin White Ranger. Their group attack is the "Legendary Strike". Green Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a majestic Lion as seen in oriental art. Jake was able to unlock this. The Green Squadron Ranger is seen fighting along side the Pink Squadron Ranger and Red Squadron Ranger. Blue Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Pegasus. Noah was able to unlock this. He also used it against Emperor Mavro. Yellow Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Qilin, a chimera-like creature. Gia was able to unlock this. The Ranger Key shows the original powers did not have a skirt. Pink Ranger This Ranger had a motif of the Fenghuang, a mythical bird from Chinese mythology. Emma was able to unlock this. During the Legendary Battle, the Pink Squadron Ranger could be seen in the battle. Red Ranger This Ranger had a motif of the serpentine Chinese dragon. It is unclear if it came unlocked with the other powers or if Troy had unlocked it before the battle with Matacore. Troy considers this one of his most powerful close combat Legendary Modes. In the Legendary Battle, he could be seen alongside Jungle Fury Red Ranger. Dai-pink.png|Pink Ranger Dai-green.png|Green Ranger Dai-yellowf.png|Yellow Ranger Dai-blue.png|Blue Ranger Dai-red.png|Red Ranger Lightning The second power set the Rangers were shown using were featured during the battle with Matacore's XBorgs. These Rangers seem to be highly adept at martial arts. Their Legendary Ranger Keys also allow the Legendary Megazord to perform an aura attack. Yellow Ranger Gia chose this Ranger as one of her most powerful Legendary Modes to sense coming attacks. Blue Ranger Used by Noah during the final battle with Levira. Mask-yellow.png|Yellow Ranger Mask-blue.png|Blue Ranger Prism The third power set the Rangers were shown using were featured during the battle with Matacore's XBorgs. These Rangers seem to use hard light/prism power as hand-to-hand combat power augmentations. Pink Ranger Emma chose this Ranger as one of her most powerful Legendary Modes. This Ranger generates hard light boots for powerful kicks. Green Ranger Jake unlocked this Ranger during one of his solo battles. This Ranger generates prism fists for powerful punches. Was also used by Emma during the final battle with Levira. Flash-pink.png|Pink Ranger Flash-green.png|Green Ranger (male ver.) Flash-greenf.png|Green Ranger (female ver.) Dragon/Blitz The fourth power set the Rangers used was described as Powers of the Legendary Dragon. Red Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Dragon. Troy was able to unlock this. Blue Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Pegasus. Noah was able to unlock this. White Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Mermaid. Gia was able to unlock this. The White Blitz Ranger is seen fighting in the Legendary Battle. Pink Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Phoenix. Emma was able to unlock this. Black Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Griffon. Used by Jake during the final battle with Levira. It was referred to as Blitz mode, a name Gia previously used for Maskman. The Black Blitz Ranger is seen fighting in the Legendary Battle. Change-pink.png|Pink Ranger Change-red.png|Red Ranger Change-blue.png|Blue Ranger Change-white.png|White Ranger Change-black.png|Black Ranger Supersonic Yellow Ranger This fifth power set was only used once by Gia during the final battle with Levira. Pink Ranger During the Legendary Battle, the Pink Supersonic Ranger could be seen fighting in the Legendary Battle. Five-yellow.png|Yellow Ranger Five-pink.png|Pink Ranger Battalion Red Ranger Though Troy didn't use this power set to transform, he used it in the Legendary Megazord to activate its fire storm strike attack. DynaRed Ranger Key.jpg|Battalion Red Key Notes Behind the Scenes * All the "new power" sets are adapted from shows that were not adapted into Power Rangers, with a few of them coming from shows that came years before Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, which was adapted into the first ever Power Rangers show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. ** The first power set was adapted from the Dairangers of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. As it is also the source footage of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2), the similarities between their suits and the White Ranger's and their relation to the Thunderzords is obvious to long-time watchers and is made even clearer when all six powers are used side by side in "The Perfect Storm". They may be referred to as "Legendary Squadron" or simply "Squadron" as the Legendary Mode is referred to as "Legendary Squadron Mode" with 'Squadron' being the only real insertion. However, their attack with their chakrams is referred to as "Legendary Strike". *** The Red Ranger powers were derived from Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger. *** The Green Ranger powers were derived from Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger. *** The Blue Ranger powers were derived from Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger. *** The Yellow Ranger powers were derived from Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger. *** The Pink Ranger powers were derived from Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger. **The other four all appear to have been adapted due to a Gokai Change from Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe, where they were all used in the final battle with Insarn (used as Levira in Super Megaforce); only Sun Vulcan was not used, which instead was replaced by the original Red Ranger of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *** Lightning was adapted from the Maskmen of Hikari Sentai Maskman. **** The Yellow Ranger powers were derived from Haruka/Yellow Mask. **** The Blue Ranger powers were derived from Akira/Blue Mask. *** Prism was adapted from the Flashmen of Choushinsei Flashman. In "Power of Six", Jake mentioned how "flashy" his powers are. **** The Green Ranger powers were derived from Dai/Green Flash. **** The Pink Ranger powers were derived from Lou/Pink Flash. ***Blitz was adapted from the Changemen of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **** The Red Ranger powers were derived from Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon. **** The Blue Ranger powers were derived from Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus. **** The White Ranger powers were derived from Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid. **** The Pink Ranger powers were derived from Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix. **** The Black Ranger powers were derived from Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffon. ***Supersonic was adapted from the Fivemen of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. **** The Yellow Ranger powers were derived from Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow. ***Battalion was adapted from the Dynamen of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. **** The Red Ranger powers were derived from Hokuto Dan/DynaRed. * The Sentai counterpart of the Legendary Squadron was given the name Power Rangers Star Force in early casting sides for Power Rangers Super Megaforce.http://www.morphinlegacy.com/2012/04/casting-sides-for-pr-2013-revealed.html ** This is somewhat in-line with the name Toei gave Dairanger years ago for international distribution, Star Rangers. * Of the sixteen powers, seven of them belonged to Rangers who guest starred on Gokaiger (Dai, Ryo, Shoji, Kazu, Akira, Shou, Remi). * In the tenth episode, The Perfect Storm, the rangers uses the first set of powers saying "Legendary Squadron Mode". Squadron is one of the English translations for Sentai. * Troy's and Emma's Legendary Squadron and Legendary Dragon forms share the same animal motifs as their base Megaforce powers, a dragon and a phoenix respectively. * When Gia morphs into Yellow Mask's counterpart in Samurai Surprise she says "Legendary Ranger Blitz", but when Noah transform into Blue Mask's counterpart in The Wrath he says "Lightning Mode: Blue!". * Blitz is the first Power Rangers team without a Yellow Ranger. The succeeding season will also feature a team without a Yellow Ranger, which makes the Red Ranger and the Blue Ranger the only colors to appear in every team. *Although Batallion Mode does not have a true Power Rangers equivalent, this is the not the first time they were seen in the United States. * It's unknown if they are the real "New Powers" that appeared in the Legendary Battle or they just appeared because of an editing error. References Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Team